Scraps: Storia: Years of Yore
by Izraelfanfic1
Summary: a Visit to the Past, a world where the battle between good and evil began..


**Chapter 1: The Beginning.**

NOTE: This Story contain Biblical influences which serves to teach lessons and value, and to serve as a pillar for the story, it won't hurt you :P Characters:

Mikhail:

Gavril:

Lucifera(angelo):

Uriah:

Rafael:

''I will ascend into heaven''

These words spoke he, a wonder on the earth, One whose appearance were like that of the Sons of men with a sword held by his left hand positioned towards the heavens, and a thousand and thousands behind him with swords held in the palm of their hands prepared to clash in a battle that would leave history forever changed.

Towards the heavens, there stood thousands of men likewise with swords in their hands prepared to make war with those on the earth, the one leading them was called Mikhail, and they made war with the one called Lucifera and his army, the two leaders both fought fiercely in combat with their swords relentlessly interacting with one another, the result of the war would only be decided when one leader was unable to stand, for if the head were to fall the body would crumble, and so it was decided, the leader of the army that sought heaven for their own, Lucifera was first to fall on his knees to the Commander of Heavens Army's feet, Mikhail with a sword held firmly in both palms of his hands struck the rebel in his back denouncing him with the words.

''Yet you shall be brought down to Sheol, to the Lowest Depths of the Pit, Those who see you will gaze at you and consider you saying:

Is this the man who made the earth tremble, who shook kingdoms, who made the world as a wilderness, and destroyed its cities, who did not open the house of his prisoners?

All the kings of the nations, all of them, sleep in glory, everyone in his own house; But you are cast out of your grave Like an abominable branch, Like the garment of those who are slain,

Thrust through with a sword, Who go down to the stones of the pit, Like a corpse trodden underfoot. You will not be joined with them in burial, Because you have destroyed your land And slain your people.

The brood of evildoers shall never be named. Prepare slaughter for his children Because of the iniquity of their fathers, Lest they rise up and possess the land, And fill the face of the world with cities."

With those words spoken, the earth with a violent shake in its surroundings, nothing short of an earthquake opened her mouth to receive the rebellious leader and all those that followed him, and the earth swallowed them up and closed itself thereafter, leaving all those that stood by in an absolute quaver of fear of what just happened, meanwhile at the bottom of the earth, Lucifera laid in a state of unconsciousness on the floor with his army nearby murmuring of their defeat and contemplating what they should do next. All talk would come to an end when their leader gave a physical response,

''what…. What just happened…''

Lucifera mumbled his words softly, the once brave voice now became soft and shallow without any strong vocals to back the words that proceeded out of his mouth, the room was quiet for a while and for another till one of his men gave him a response of what just took place, their leader was knocked unconsciousness for at least one hour, being under the earth, time seemed to have passed slower,

''I was defeated and knocked out for one hour, here on the earth's crest, instead of being King, here… I lay... Fallen from heaven And earth... .''

The one who gave the response proceeded to ask the one single question that the rest of the army desired to ask,

''what shall we do now? Where shall we go? For we have been cast out into utter darkness for what we have done and we cannot go back to the earth's surface by our current state lest we be scattered abroad again by him, shall we make war and fight again for our former glory?''

Many of the army with a load uproar responded to his question saying ''fight!'' ''Fight!'' but their leader raised his hand to have everyone silenced and made his speech much to the dismay of many,

''We shall not fight, we have fought and lost, now in our current state, we will regroup and strategize what we shall proceed to do, rather than a physical response which failed as all can see, we shall go in a cunning manner where no one shall suspect, if we lost our glory with hostility we shall take it back by enticement!''

With his words full of charm, he gained the hearts of his unwise army and proceeded to go out of the earth and into a place… called Eden.

 **Next Part Coming Soon!**


End file.
